Ya eres Señorita
by Nieve Taisho
Summary: "Alégrate, Toph. Ya eres una señorita. No hay porqué poner esa cara, si lo mejor de todo es que así puedes empezar a independizarte, ponerte ropa linda y decente, encontrar a tu amor verdadero…" "¡CÁLLATE KATARA, QUE TU EN ESTE MOMENTO NO SIENTES MIS ESTÚPIDOS CÓLICOS!" Two-Shot para mujeres xD
1. Adolescente en modo on

_**Ya eres Señorita**_

* * *

**Summary: **"Alégrate, Toph. _Ya eres una señorita_. No hay porqué poner esa cara, si lo mejor de todo es que así puedes empezar a independizarte, ponerte ropa linda y _decente_, encontrar a tu amor verdadero…" "¡CÁLLATE KATARA, QUE TU EN ESTE MOMENTO NO SIENTES MIS ESTÚPIDOS CÓLICOS!" Two-Shot para mujeres xD

**Disclaimer: **Avatar TLA nunca me perteneció, pero si ven a Mike y a Bryan atados, con mordazas en la boca y gritando, no es culpa mía… (¡Me deben a ATLA! *con un látigo en mano* ¡Muajajaja!(?)) xD

Ajsghdfbfgvh, buenas, lectoras/es. Aquí les traigo un raro OS que se me ocurrió al escuchar gritar a mi hermana: "¡TRAEME UN TOALLITA!"(?) Jajaja. Bueno, imagínense a una Toph en su "momento de mujer" xD

Y con Katara, como consejera(?) Pobre Toph xD

Esto solo tendrá dos caps… ¡solo dos! Poque… bueno, me ando peleando con el cap 8 de GG y… bueno… ando vaciando mi mente para pensar claramente xD. Nah, disfruten. (?)

P.D: Aquí, no hay demasiado Tokka ni demasiado Kataang. Solo se centrará en el crecimiento interior de Toph, ¿ok? (perdónenme, Tokkalovers(?)) y Suki terminó con Sokka, habrá pareja de Tokka al final xDDDD Oh y, si ven a Toph con mucho OoC, no es mi culpa xDDD

* * *

_**Y**a eres Señorita_

_**By: Nieve Taisho** _

_Cap 1.| __**A**__dolescente en modo on_

* * *

Un grito desgarrador rompe el cielo.

Katara pega un brinco al _detectar_ ese grito.

Aang cae de la silla de montar de Appa; Sokka se ahoga con su carne, Suki escupe su bebida en la camisa de Mai, ésta se queja, Zuko tropieza con un mueble, a Iroh se le cae su taza de té y llora como loco diciendo: '¡Mi té!', y por último, Appa y Momo se encogen asustados por el grito.

—Oh, Espíritus, ¿qué fue eso?—preguntó Suki limpiando con un trapito la camisa de Mai, mientras que ésta le decía que se alejara antes o la mataría. Suki era buena ignorando.

Silencio.

—Creo que fue Toph. Ella no está aquí, sino en su cuarto, ¿cierto?—dijo Aang, dándole golpes suaves en la espalda a Sokka, el cual estaba azul.

Katara le sacó a Sokka el pedazo de carne, mediante agua-control. Sokka recuperó su tonalidad de piel normal y se abrazó a su amiga. Suki le dio palmaditas en la espalda.

—Diablos, ella me va a matar un día de éstos—sollozó Sokka, deseándole la muerte a Toph por décima vez.

—Amorcito, ve a verla—le recomendó Aang a Katara, al verla tan callada.

Katara asintió y se dirigió al cuarto de su amiguita. _Ella ya tiene 13, creo que llegó el momento._

* * *

Toph estaba por primera vez en su vida; llorando como bebé. Oh sí. Lloraba, respiraba, lloraba, gritaba, lloraba, volvía a respirar como una asmática, y volvía a llorar como magdalena.

Se había ido tranquilamente al baño, a hacer lo que las chicas normales hacen. Cuando huele un olor particular de su ropita interior y se asustó. Sangre.

Olía a sangre.

¡Sangre!

Lo único que su garganta emitió fue un sonoro: ¡KATARA! Para empezar a llorar. Buscó desesperadamente de dónde provenía ese olor. Oh diablos.

Gritó más y más fuerte.

—¡KATARA!—.

* * *

—Espíritus sagrados, Toph; ¿qué sucede?—preguntó Katara, entrando de golpe al baño y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Se asustó al ver a su amiga con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y con su ropita interior apretada fuertemente.

—Katara… ¿qué diablos es ESTO?—dice Toph, asustada. Katara suspira con alivio.

_Sé fuerte, Katara. Soportaste la muerte de tu madre y que Aang casi muriera por Azula, tú puedes soportar a Toph así. Solo sé fuerte_—pensó ésta.

—Ya eres una señorita—dijo Katara, sonriendo.

Toph, al sentir su sonrisa, tomó aire y gritó.

—¡¿QUÉ?!—.

* * *

—Es hora de 'la charla de mujer a mujer'—dijo Katara, dando unas palmaditas en la cama, para que Toph se sentara a su lado. Toph se sentó refunfuñando y acostándose, tomando entre sus manos su vientre.

—Mátame—dijo Toph, apretando los ojos.

Katara sonrió.

—Este es el momento en el cual, ya _somos_ unas _señoritas_. Pasamos la adolescencia y nos convertimos en mujeres. ¿No es genial?—preguntó Katara con una sonrisa marca Colgate.

Toph quiso que la marca Colgate la ahorcara, literalmente.

—No, y por favor, mátame—pidió (PIDIÓ) Toph. Katara rió—¿Por qué te ríes? ¿No ves cuánto sufro? ¿Acaso no me ves? Ohhhhh jodeeeer, siento como si la espada de Sokka me atravesara el vientre—se acarició la zona con dolor.

—Se llaman cólicos menstruales, Toph—dijo Katara como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—¿Y por qué rayos los debo de tener? ¡Que salga sangre y ya!—exclamó Toph, moviendo los brazos desesperadamente.

Katara iba a cagarse de la risa. Su amiga era bien dramática, ¿y la llamaba dramática a ella? Pffff.

—Es por eso. Tiene muchos síntomas…—sanadora modo on.

Toph resopló.

_2 minutos de charla después…_

—Odio ser mujer. Si fuera hombre, si creerían más fácilmente que soy mejor en la tierra-control que todo el mundo—suspiró Toph con la cara en la almohada.

Tocaron de repente la puerta.

Antes de que Toph maldijera, Katara abrió.

—Ey, chicas… ¿Qué pasó contigo Toph?—preguntó Sokka viendo a su amiguita en ese estado, la veía más pálida de lo normal. Se preocupó y fue hacia donde estaba ella.

_Ignórame si quieres_—pensó Katara.

—Ohhhhh santo Kuruk, Toph, ¿qué te pasó?—como verán, Sokka se preocupa en _exceso_ por su amiguita, de tal manera que ignora hasta al Avatar. ¡Es que creemos que son novios/amigos/hermanos!

Toph soltó un quejido y extendió los brazos hacia Sokka.

—Cárgame y lánzame a un precipicio. Mi dolor es insoportable—pidió (mi dios, ella está pidiendo D:) Toph, siendo cargada dulcemente por su amigo. Sokka la miró extrañado.

Luego miró a Katara envenenadamente. Como si su hermana hubiera cometido un sacrilegio. Ésta lo miró como si estuviera más loco que el Rey Bumi.

—Explícame, Katara: ¿Qué le pasa a _mi_ Bandida?—inquirió Sokka, apachurrando a Toph contra su pecho.

—No respiro, y no soy tuya, joder—nótese que está siendo ignorada. Pobre Toph.

Parece que él no ha dado un paso más en esa loca amistad. Y Katara no estaba enterada.

—Cosas de mujeres, Sokka. No entenderías—respondió secamente la hermana del loco protector el cual sostenía a una moribunda niña.

—Yo entiendo a Toph, y dime qué tiene, o le diré a Aang lo de Haru—cálmate brother, que esa es una amenaza fuerte. Katara rodó los ojos.

—Con Haru no hubo nada, repito—.

—¿Entonces por qué lo abrazabas como si no lo hubieras visto en meses?—.

—¡Porque no lo había visto en meses!—.

—Esa no es una excusa, Katara—.

—¡No pretendía excusarme!

—Oh, Aaaaaaang~

—¡Sokka!

—¡Katara!

—¡Toph!—dijo la niña.

Los hermanos miraron a Toph.—¿Se pueden callar? Mis tripas me matan. Sokka, mátame y acaba con este infierno en mi interior—.

Sokka puso cara de ¿cómo osas decir esas vulgaridades?

—¡No digas eso! Si te duele el estómago…—.

—Vientre—.

—Si te duele el _vientre_, te puedo dar algo para que se te calme. ¡Es más! A Katara en _su momento_ cuando le dolía la panza yo…—.

¡PAW!

Golpe perfectamente y jodidamente plantado en la cabeza de Sokka.

—Creo que no tuviste que decir eso—dijo Toph notando como Sokka se tensaba de dolor.

—No me digas—sarcasmo on.

—Sokka, vete, estoy hablando de algo importante con Toph. Y no es tu asunto saber de qué. Además; ¡te congelaré de por vida para que sepas como se siente estar congelado por cien años, si vuelves a decir eso!—amenazó Katara.

Sokka se encogió.

—Déjame al menos _cuidar_ _como se debe_ a Toph, que le estás hablando más no sanando—ataque de hermano lógico en on.

—Ella debe sentirlo, además, si se cree tan fuerte, debe soportarlo—a la mierda la lógica, Katara será sanadora de adolescentes nada más.

—¡Joder! ¡Sólo mátenme! ¿Cuántas veces me han escuchado pidiendo algo? ¿Creen eso normal?—se exasperó Toph, queriendo bajar de los brazos de Sokka, pero eso solo le empeoró el estado de las tripas. Sokka la cargó de nuevo.

—Me la llevo, ya que no eres sensible con las niñas—él se iba cuando de pronto…

—¡Ya no es una niña!—.

Sokka quedó con cara de Dafuq

—¿Qué?—.

—Tráguenme entera, Tejones-topo—.

* * *

—Pero…—empezó Sokka.

—¡Nada, Sokka!—le gritó Katara.

Mientras los hermanos seguían en lo que hacían, la pobre de Toph quería que se la comieran sus amados tejones-topo; la masticaran, tragaran y que en su interior, la disolvieran los ácidos comunes de los estómagos.

Sería más soportable que unos dolores penetrantes en el vientre, y que el chico que le gusta supiera que _ya no era una niña_.

Ooooh jodeeer.

Odiaba ser mujer.

¡Lo odiaba mucho!... desde ahora.

Su madre nunca le había dicho que su organismo botaría sangre de una forma estúpidamente estúpida, es más; ¿Qué clase de cuerpo _normal_ haría eso? ¿Al menos era _normal_? La palabra normal no podía, (no, no podía) estar en esa oración por que sí.

O su madre nunca se lo dijo, o ella no quiso escucharlo. Sip, no quiso escucharlo.

Según Katara: Las mujeres expulsan la sangre que no necesitan para… bla bla bla, y así desarrollarse mejor… bla bla bla, para poder tener bebés… bla bla blaaaaa.

¿Siquiera Katara sabía que ella desearía en un futuro, esas criaturas que lloraban y jodían a la gente?

En este momento solo quería matarse a sí misma, _las criaturitas esas_ no estaban en su mente ahora. (y nunca, si Sokka no estaba con ella).

Katara solo era un _remilgada_ sanadora, y aunque atendió miles de partos… bla bla bla, sabía mucho del tema como parar hacer que ella haga un hoyo en la tierra y quedarse ahí de por vida.

Y que luego Katara se _coma_ sus no-bonitas palabras de _¡Ya eres una señorita!_ Y bla bla blaaaaaaaaaaa.

Maldecía a los Espíritus por haberla hecho mujer, por seleccionarla para ser la maestra del Avatar, por darle su fabulosa tierra-control (ok, eso no), por dejarla ser la mejor amiga de un loca sanadora, y por permitirle que le pasara _esto_.

Quería que la tierra se la tragase.

* * *

—No es tu culpa ser mujer—le dijo Katara, en un tarado intento por hacerla sentir mejor.

Toph gimió con fuerza, enterrando su cabeza en la almohada.

Luego gruñó. Y Katara creyó (hasta juró) que un _monstruo salvaje_ saldría del cuerpo de Toph debido a tal _feroz_ gruñido.

—Los odio. A ti, a Cabeza de Carne, a Pies Ligeros, a Princesita y a TODOS—se quejó Toph, gritando en su almohada.

Katara se encogió de hombros.

—Solo alégrate, Toph. _Ya eres una señorita_. No hay porqué poner esa cara, si lo mejor de todo es que así puedes empezar a independizarte, ponerte ropa linda y _decente_, encontrar a tu amor verdadero…—empezó Katara. Y… no pudo terminar.

—¡CÁLLATE KATARA, QUE TU EN ESTE MOMENTO NO SIENTES MIS ESTÚPIDOS CÓLICOS!—le gritó Toph, haciendo que Suki y Mai entraran de golpe a la habitación.

Bueno, la única preocupada era Suki, porque ésta sólo jaló a Mai para que la acompañara. Tan linda Mai, valiéndole mierda la existencia :3.

—¿Toph, te encuentras bien? Oh, Espíritus, ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te pasó algo? ¿Te hirieron? ¿Te regañaron? ¿Te gritaron? ¿Te…?—Suki, tan dulce.

—Cállate, chica abanico—la silenció Toph bruscamente.

—Yo me voy—Mai se iba cuando de pronto…

Unos salvajes Aang, Sokka y Zuko aparecen.

—¿Toph, estás bien?—dice Aang, acercándose a ella. Toph alza una ceja.

Zuko lo echa a un lado.

—¿Tienes algo, mocosa?—le pregunta éste, poniéndole la mano en la frente. Toph alza la otra ceja y aleja de un manotazo la mano de Zuko.

Sokka lo empuja.

—¿Qué te pasa, ojitos? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Cólicos…? ¡Aahhhhhh yaaaaaa!—Sokka le acaricia la cabecita. Toph frunce el ceño.

Ella alza el dedo índice en señal de: Escuchen mi anuncio, tarados.

Todos le prestan atención con una gotita resbalándose de su sien.

—Me duele el vientre. Y si no me recupero, mátenme—Toph se acuesta acariciándose la zona adolorida.

Todos (excepto Katara) emiten un: ¿Por qué te mataríamos?

—¡Sólo háganlo! Santo tejón-topo… Me estoy muriendo, si no me matan ahora, mi dolor será tan horrible… no, esperen; ya es horrible—.

Conclusión: TODOS con cara de Dafuq.

Sokka se sienta al lado de Toph y le lanza una mirada asesina a Katara. Ésta le saca la lengua.

—_Mi_ pobre…—ya saben quién es, ¿para que lo tengo que repetir? D:

—NO SOY NADA TUYO, ¡JODER!—.

Sokka pone sus manos en señal de Ya, ya, _cálmate_.

—Solo quería… olvídalo. Yo sé por qué estás así…—silencio sepulcral—¡Tienes la _regla_!—… :D

—…— (o.o)

—…— (^-^)'

—…— (ó.o)

—…— (¬¬) (Mai xD)

—¡MALDITO!—Toph y… Katara xD

* * *

Dos minutos después y Sokka estaba con seis moratones, cuatro chichones, tres dientes rotos y le faltaba agua en su organismo. (cortesía de Katara).

—Estúpido…—dijo Toph con un puño en alto, una venita palpitante en su frente y con la otra mano en su vientre. Luego puso una mueca de dolor.

—No, mejor párate… y cárgame, aunque odio que lo hagan, ¡necesito que me carguen! Disminuye el dolor…—pidió (Espíritus, ¡volvió a pedir! D:) Toph, jalando el brazo de Sokka.

Katara se dio una palmada en la frente. Epic face palm, querida.

—Mmmmppphhhfggjsfldk—solo Sokka diría eso.

Toph no entendió ni un coño.

—¡Habla bien, maldita sea!—y solo Toph ordenaría eso.

Suki fue la única que entendió. Oh, sí. Se inclinó hacia Sokka y luego dijo lo siguiente:

—Sokka te está pidiendo que seas su novia—…

Silencio.

¿Cómo se le ocurre preguntar eso en _este_ momento?

El chico está bien mal.

Zuko no aguantó más y se empezó a reír como loco, luego se fue de la habitación riendo.

Y riendo~.

Y riendo~.

Y riendo~.

Y riendo~.

Y... ¡Adivinaron! Sí, riendo.

Aang se tapó la boca con una mano, en pose de fangirl impresionada. Mai le tiró algo (no sé que objeto era xD) y éste se fue corriendo, gritando un: ¡Mujeres!

_Típico de Aang_—pensó Katara, riendo. (xD)

Suki se encongió de hombros.—¿Te dio Katara la charla, Toph?—.

La recién nombrada (y sufrieeeeeendo de dolor… digo, sorpresa :'D) asintió. Luego se inclinó hacia Sokka y le tocó la frente con un dedo, verificando si sus vibraciones mentían sobre su aceleración de pulso.

Suki jaloneó a Mai y se la llevó afuera.

Sokka se levantó y miró fijamente a Toph.—¿Respuesta…?—preguntó Sokka. Toph se quedó callada.

Muy, muy callada.

Silencio. Mucho (demasiado D:) silencio.

Katara suspiró.—Toph, nos vamos de ¡Compras! :D—saltó emocionada.

Claro, en este momento Toph nunca se emocionaría, debido a que… ehhmmm… ya saben.

Sokka sonrió: —¿Puedo ir?—.

—No.

Digamos que, el corazón de Sokka se rompió en pequeñitas partículas de órgano sangriento y rojo. Y que luego, la piedrita de ahí, (llamada Toph, claro) sufrió un serio colapso; haciendo que no sólo una partecita se quebrara y le saliera un grieta, sino, que llorara porque además… le estaba saliendo sangre.

El universo ODIABA a Sokka.

Y a Toph.

* * *

—¿Me acompañarás…?—preguntó Katara, poniéndose una blusa nueva. Toph negó—¡Por favor! Te tengo que comprar lo necesario para que sobrevivas a _este período de vida_—.

Toph sonrió, y dijo: —Cómpralo sin mí—. Luego se tiró en su camita a soñar con las roquitas.

Katara sonrió.

—Entonces, no volverás, más nunca; a practicar tierra-control—.

—¿Por qué?—.

Katara emitió un '¡Sí!' bajito.—Si practicas tierra-control en ese estado, tu vida penderá de un hilo, Toph—.

Ésta se rió y salió de la habitación, dejando a una Toph shockeada.

¿Adiós… Tierra-control?

—¡Nooooo…!—pausó—…¡KATARA!—.

* * *

_Bastante largo, ¿verdad? xD_

_No se molesten si no quieren comentar, de todos modos, ahorita mismo viene el cap 2. (y último)._

_Okey(?), este two-shot se enfoca en el momento crucial de toda chica… su regla. Y Toph tendrá que superarlo si es que quiere ser adolescente xD. Dedicado a todas las que odiamos este momento ;P_

_Dice adiós…_

_Nie~_


	2. Hormonas de Adolescente - Final

_**Ya eres Señorita**_

* * *

¡Caaaaapítulo 2!~

Primero que nada, sé que deben estar un poco disgustados con esto de que me estoy tardando un montón en actualizar mis otros fics; Enserio, perdónenme. Deben estar decepcionados de mí(?) Prometo actualizo mis demás fics, es que… besar a un chico en la mejilla es difícil… más si es… ¿cómo se dice? _Tan igual a ti con el sarcasmo._

Bueno, agradeciendo a las personas que se tomaron un tiempito para leer esto, ¡disfruten!~ (?) xD

* * *

_**Y**a eres Señorita_

_Cap 2.| **H**ormonas de Adolescente. |Final_

_**By: Nieve Taisho**_

* * *

Un poco de tela para _absorber_ la estupidez.

Un poquito de algodón para _absorber mejor_ la estupidez.

Y un poquitín de tela extra por si acaso las dudas… y para _absorber_ la estupidez.

Lo único que salía de la boca de Katara era absorber, absorber y MÁS absorber.

Cómo si Toph no odiara _esto_.

Con razón. Una vez al mes le pasaban cosas raras a Katara: Se enojaba con más facilidad, se ponía llorona, se ponía muy dulce (típico de ella), amaba a todos, odiaba a todos, le llegaban dolores de vientre constantemente, golpeaba a todos con agua-control, tenía dolores de cabeza, del cuerpo… en fin, se ponía _rarísima_; y Aang no se podía acercar a ella o si no _se ahogaba_… literalmente.

Pero a Toph no le pasaría eso… notarían su _inexistente_ debilidad. Y ella no quiere eso…

Genial. Ya tenía dos problemas, su maldita _regla_ y la reciente (y asombrosamente estúpida) _dedicatoria_.

Tan bella su vida.

* * *

—¿Te incomoda? ¿Ya te acostumbraste? ¿Te lo arreglo?—preguntó Katara, notando como Toph se quedaba acostada boca arriba en su cama, sin hacer _nada_.

—Un poco, para nada, y no—respondió Toph, en orden. Katara suspiró.

—¿Sabías que en esto de la regla, te pones _bipolar_?—preguntó Katara, mirándola curiosa. Toph abrió sus ojos.

_Bipolar_.

Esa palabra le resultaba tan familiar…

Veamos: _Bi _es de dos cosas, y _polar_ es de… lo que sea. Pero lo que Toph sabía y tenía en la punta de la lengua, era que _Bipolar _es como… tener dos emociones al mismo tiempo.

¡Bingo! ¡Eso era!

Espera, ¿Katara la estaba llamando _Bipolar_?

¡Su abuela era la **bipolar**, entonces!

—¡YO NO SOY BIPOLAR!—exclamó Toph, encarando a Katara con fiereza. Ésta retrocedió.

_Ehhhhhhhhhhh… creo que a Toph ya le vino __esa__ fase. Wow, sí que le llegan las cosas rápido_—pensó.

Katara alzó sus manos declarándose inocente: —Yo nunca dije que lo fueras—se defendió.

Toph resopló: —Pero lo pensaste—retó.

—¿Si quiera lees mentes?

—¡Quisieras tú!

—¿Y querer que descubras cosas que no deben ser contadas? ¡Jamás!

—Ay sí, ay sí. Miren a la _inocente_. La que no quiere que sepamos que a sus 15 años ya quiere…

—¡Cállate! ¡Soy muy joven! ¡No pienses eso! ¿Qué te crees? ¡Eres muy niña para pensar en eso!

—Aquí viene la _maternal_. ¿Qué, acaso quieres que me crea el cuento de la gaviota-morsa?

—¡No, pero al menos deja de pensar de esa forma!

—¿Y si no quiero?

Katara se tragó sus palabras, viendo cómo Toph la retaba. _No caeré tan fácil, Bei Fong._

—¿Quieres entonces que Sokka sepa que eres una _sucia_?—.

Toph se atragantó con su saliva.

Sintió un escozor en los ojos al imaginarse el desprecio que Sokka le tendría ante eso.

—¡Yo…! ¡Tú…! ¡Maldita! ¡No te quiero! ¿Porqué…?—empezó a llorar.

Oh sí, cómo lo leyeron. Toph empezó a llorar.

A Katara se le partió el corazón en el acto. _Espíritus, ¿Cómo puedo ser tan cruel? ¡Es una niña, por Kuruk!_

—Toph, oh, perdóname, yo no quise… estaba, ya sabes, pero… soy mujer. Espíritus, ¡me llega la bipolaridad hasta cuando no tengo la regla! Discúlpame, sabes que yo no te haría eso, soy tu amiga. Y no creas en lo que te dije de Sokka, _él te ama_—.

Toph se sorbió la naricita: —Él… ¿me ama? ¿Lo dices enserio?—sus ojitos blanquecinos tenían un brillo de esperanza. Katara iba a chillar. _¡Se ve tan tierna! _:3

—¡Claro que sí! ¿No prestaste atención a la _declaración_ que te montó hace unas horas?—Toph había escuchado, sólo que le costó asimilarlo.

¿Declaración?

¡Si lo que hizo fue soltarlo así como así!

—¿Eh?—.

—¡No me digas que no te acuerdas!—.

—Sí me acuerdo, sólo que eso no fue una _declaración_. Lo soltó como si me estuviera pidiendo que fuera a su _baño_ para arreglarle la tubería del agua—dijo Toph, y Katara rió.

Metal-control everywhere; solucionando sus cañerías. ¡Llame al número que no está en pantalla y Toph Bei Fong irá a arreglarles el baño! ¡No duden en llamar, _hombres_!

Recapitulando (y eliminando de sus mentes ese absurdo comercial, ni que Toph se vendiera a un alto precio), Toph se _sentía_ bipolar.

Otra cosa estúpida para agregar a la lista de _Recursos para soportar tu primera regla._

* * *

—Esto, es _incómodo_—opinó Toph, sintiéndose claramente estúpida.

Katara rió: —No te pongas así, cualquiera se acostumbra—agregó.

Toph refunfuñó y una palabrota salió por _accidente _de sus cuerdas vocales.—Debes estar bromeando. Apenas y no me acostumbro a que a tu hermano le gusto—aclaró, más incómoda de lo normal.

—¿Le diste el sí?—preguntó la maestra-agua, lavándole unas telas a Toph. Ésta se acomodó su _pantaloncito que cubría su partecita de tela _y suspiró.

—No. Y eso me inquieta. ¡Rayos! ¡Odio estar inquieta! Eso no es parte de mí. Esto de la _regla_ sólo me causa problemas para pensar—dijo Toph, colocando el codo en la barra y apoyando la cabeza en su mano. Katara paró de lavar, mirándola.

—Pues ve y dile que sí. Vamos, sé que te mueres por él—dijo Katara, sonriendo e imaginándose a su hermano besando a Toph. Su sonrisa se ensanchó de oreja a oreja.

Toph lo notó mediante vibraciones.—¿En qué piensas, Azucaradita?—espetó.

Katara rió: —En que se vale soñar—.

* * *

Toph tenía (e iba a tener) serios dolores de cabeza.

Un jalón aquí, allá, acuyá y su raíz del cabello iba a salir volando de tanta fuerza que tenía la maestra agua.

—¡Maldición Katara, me vas a arrancar el cabello!—se quejó Toph, moviendo sus brazos y tratando de alcanzar el cepillo (hecho con minerales que ella podía ver) para tirarlo al precipicio mientras gritaba un JAJÁ, MALDITA.

Pero eso no pasaría si Katara no dejaba de alejar el cepillo de ella.

—¡Te trato de peinar! ¡Pero tu cabello es una _fiera_, literalmente!—otro jalón—Espíritus, ¿Cómo diablos te haces ese peinado con este cabello? ó.o—.

—Haciéndomelo, genio—sarcasmo…—¡Ay mierda! ¡Mi cabello!—…grito, ¡con dolor! (qué dolor D:).

—Pero si tu… ahhhh ya, ¡aprendiste! Jejeje…—.

—Oh, cállate y sólo hazme una maldita cola, Dulce Princesa*—ordenó Toph, cruzándose de brazos.

Katara tiró el cepillo por su hombro, importándole una mierda.—De todos modos, sólo tenía dos nudos tu cabello, parece que el lodo te lo desenreda ¬¬—.

—JAJÁ, MALDITA—y Toph pudo decir lo que quería, con éxito. Katara le jaló un mechón—¿Por qué fue eso?—.

—Por insultarme, ahora viene la peor parte. Si te metes con Katara, te _ahogas_—sonrisa macabra.

* * *

—¡NOOOOOOOOO, JAMÁS ME PONDRÉ ESO!—se quejaba Toph (otra vez), mientras se sostenía de la pata de su cama, siendo vulgarmente jalada (o jaloneada) por Katara.

La cual intentaba ponerle una simple franelilla, ¿pero qué venía y hacía Toph? Negar. Y ustedes saben que decirle 'no' a Katara es maaaaalo.

—¡Es una franelilla, por el amor de los Espíritus!—aclaró Katara, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

—¡De todos modos! ¡Prefiero que me vista Sokka!...—oh rayos, no debió decir eso—No, espera, no es…

—¡¿TE VISTE SOKKA?!—sálvese quien pueda.

Toph no sabía si mostrarse fuerte (con su orgullo) o, llamar a su no-todo-el-tiempo salvador.

Optó por la primera, ya sabría qué hacer después. De todos modos, ella es Toph Bei Fong. Una maestra agua no podía derrotarla.

—Él me viste, cómo lo escuchaste. Tu eres muy estricta con la ropa y él opta por lo simple, eso me agrada—sálvate Sokka, esto no va bien.

Katara empleó la siguiente técnica: el ceño fruncido.—Sabes que no te dejaré pasar esto ni porque estés con tu primera _regla_, ¿cierto?—preguntó, esperando un sí.

Toph salvó su orgullo asintiendo.

—_Te lo ganaste, Bei Fong_. Estás muerta—.

Pobre Toph.

* * *

—¡Estás preciosa!—exclamó Sokka atónito, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Toph vestía una franelilla corta con una manga en el hombro y otra por debajo del mismo en el otro brazo; una franelilla más, debajo de la actual, un pantalón corto hasta las rodillas, no traía zapatos y su pelo estaba ligeramente suelto; con una media cola hecha, _mucho_ cabello cayendo por su espalda. Y para colmo: Katara le había echado un poco de brillo en los labios.

Sokka no pudo evitar relamerse sus labios. Toph se sonrojó.

Suki, que observaba desde lejos con Mai, sonrió: —¡Estás hermosa, Toph!—la halagó, tiernamente. Se volvió a sonrojar Toph.

—¡Bellísima!—turno de Aang para hacerla sonrojar.

—¡Nada común en ti, mocosa!—turno de Zuko…

—Estás creciendo taaaanto—sollozó Iroh. Otro sonrojo pa'l pote. _Graaaaaaaciaaaaasss._

Toph sonrió, y en cuanto sintió a Sokka abrazarla, pasó lo peor.

Dolor, mucho dolor en su abdomen bajo, sentía como si Sokka la estuviera apuñalando con su espada, una y otra vez. Una, y otra vez.

Ésta lanzó un quejido que Roku, Kyoshi, Kuruk, Yangchen y todos los demás Avatares escucharon. Claro, preguntándose _quién rayos gritó_.

Sokka la soltó preocupado, cargándola con delicadeza extrema, como si de una pluma se tratara (y Toph se sentía más bien una hoja, siendo arrugada y aplastada por el _dolor_); la acostó suavemente en el sofá y se sentó enfrente de ella, en el piso.

Todos observaban la miradita de Sokka, sin poder creer de _dónde rayos salió tanta dulzura_.

—Ohhh Toph, ¿Estás bien?—preguntó éste, sin despegar la vista de los apretados labios de su amiga-que-aún-no-le-dice-si. O más bien: Su _casi_ novia.

Toph alargó el brazo en un desesperado intento de dramatizar, tocó la mejilla de Sokka y luego tomó con fuerza su _cola de lobo guerrero_, tirándola con fuerza. Sokka pudo al fin sentir el _dolor_. Llamémoslo: _Dolor compartido_.

—¡ESTÚPIDO! ¡TARADO! ¡DESGRA…!—.

—_Toph_—instinto maternal en on: Katara.

—¡¿Por qué, en nombre de TODOS los tejones-topo, me pediste eso?!—preguntó Toph, frotándose con suavidad el vientre. Sokka tragó saliva.

—Porque… ¿te quiero?—respondió dudoso.

Jamás, JAMÁS de los JAMASES, ¡dudes ante Toph! Sálvate si amas tu vida.

¡Pero esperen!

Jodeeeeeeer.

Toph no hizo nada. NADA. Oh, ¿el dolor le afecta tanto? (nos afecta a todas).

—Tú… ¿me quieres? ¿Enserio?—Toph dudosa en on. Sokka no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¡Claro! Ven, coloca un pie en el suelo, verás que es cierto—efectivamente, al colocar Toph su piecito en el suelo, sonrió.

Sokka iba (IBA) a besarla, cuando a centímetros de sus labios, sintió un fuerte (MUY, MUY fuerte) dolor en la entrepierna.

Adiós paternidad. _Queridos hijos que nunca nacerán si Toph me vuelve a golpear: Los amo. Si es que nacen._ _Claro, si es que sigo con vida como para fecundarlos._

—Espíritus…—y así fue como el nuevo novio de Toph, cayó al suelo, llorando como nenita y agarrándose su partecita con tristeza. Y dolor, mucho dolor.

—¡Para que sepas cómo se siente después de algo bueno, tarado!—le gritó Toph, para después hundir la cara en el sofá, queriendo morir.

Aang suspiró y rodeó con sus brazos a Katara. Ésta se acomodó en ellos.

—Amorcito, ¿crees que Sokka siga con vida después de _eso_?—preguntó Aang curioso, dándole un amoroso beso en la mejilla a su novia. Katara rió.

—Noup, y creo que quedará estéril—rió—Pobrecito. Y eso que Tía Wu le dijo que su vida iba correr un peligro—ésta besó a su novio, con dulzura y sin poder dejar de reír.

Suki negó con la cabeza sonriendo. _Normal, con ellos no se puede_.

Mientras que Sokka lloraba, Zuko reía como loco por TODA la casa, Iroh tomaba té y Appa junto con Momo dormían; Toph tomó aire.

—Mátenme—.

* * *

_*: ¿No han visto 'Hora de Aventura'? Hay una princesa del dulce reino llamada: Dulce Princesa (obvio). A Finn (el protagonista) le gustaba ella, pero después se fija en una princesa de fuego xD. La Dulce Princesa es inteligente, linda y con el pelo hecho de chicle. ¿Pueden creerlo? Además, gracias a su nombre, Toph tiene más apodos xD_

_¡Asdsasfasasfdasfgds! ¡Al fin lo terminé! Y eso, que la idea original era una relación de hermanas con Toph y Katara x). Pero bueno, cuando termine del siguiente cap de Ghost Girl y de la letra E del ABC abandonado (xD), quizás, SOLO QUIZÁS, escriba un epílogo. No se ilusionen, mientras más reviews de felicidad, mejor. xP_

_Me alegra que les haya gustado. Y todas sufrimos por esto, admitámoslo. Si nosotras sufrimos, ¿por qué no hacer sufrir a nuestra terca maestra tierra? Se vale soñar xD_

_Verán que aquí, hay cortos con Katara y Toph. Es que, enserio, la idea original era hermandad, pero me desvié, perdón xP ¡Ando emocionada! ¿A quién no le gusta la Nutella? Asdafsdasa._

_Oh y, les dejo un cosejito para sus fics cómicos: No te fijes en las críticas que te digan, por lo que escribes o narras; fíjate (aunque sea mínimo) en lo positivo que te dice. Porque si te fijas más en lo negativo, tu don de comediante se marchitará. (lo inventé yo, no sé si existe xD). Este es un tip para la/os comediantes que tienen un comentario bueno, y que sienten que en lo interior de ese comentario, hay mil cosas negativas. Descubrí que, a pesar de los halagos que he recibido por mi buena redacción, sentido del humor y temática; hay siempre una crítica que me hará sentir mal. Pero si tú analizas bien, sabrás que puede ser un consejo para que mejores. Hace días, recibí un review que decía que porqué escribía tantos emoticonos, dizque estaban prohibidos. Me hizo sentir mal porque esa persona mencionó: ¿Es que te da flojera narrar? O algo así._

_Le expliqué y al recibir su respuesta, empeoró mi estado de ánimo. Pero continué este fic, porque quise y porque noté que le dio risa. ¡Ey! ¡Con tal de que les den risa mis fics, soy feliz! No me importan lo que me digan, sólo díganme que les gustó, que se rieron mucho y que continúe, que así, soy feliiiiiiz(?)._

_Nah, dejemos eso a un lado. Ahora, pregunta: **¿Quieren el epílogo con hermandad Katara y Toph? **__Respondan en un review :3_

_Chaituuuu: Nie~_

* * *

_8 páginas en Word con esta… y quiero café. Asdafadfsadasfda._


End file.
